Fairy Tail- The Song Of Our Hearts
by MusicalSorceress
Summary: Ehgo and Nui have been traveling the world together, performing and searching for Fairy Tail. They finally decide to rest in Magnolia before running into a certain Salamander. How will they handle the adventures that Fairy Tail will bring? How will they handle the adventures of their hearts after meeting a certain S class mage and spirit? Read and find out! Warning- Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Its been awhile and I know I have other stories to update as well but I had to get at least the first chapter of this out or I would forget! Well anyways right now I'm working on a schedule to update each chapter but just know that I will be updating at a more frequent rate so keep your eyes peeled~! Without further ado, I'm your Musical Sorceress and this is the new story, Fairy Tail- The Songs of Our Hearts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, or else their would be a lot of tv rating problems~.

~~~~Ehgo POV~~~~

How did we end up in this mess?

We were just trying to find the Fairy Tail Guild and now we are shackled in chains inside this rickety old ship along with a bunch of young girls that are crying their eyes out.

Oh, I should probably introduce who 'we' are. My name is Ehgo and I'm a mage. I use Sound Magic in battle as well as when I perform. I am about 6'1 and I have short brown hair that has green highlights which compliment my tan skin. At this moment, I'm wearing a shirt featuring a band called Guns an Roses and a worn pair of my favorite jeans topped of with my black vans. Luckily the oafs left me with my headphones or else...lets just leave it at that.

Now on to Nui, he (yes he don't make fun of his name or you'll end up like Tom...who's Tom? Exactly) is 5'10 and has silver hair that reaches the back of his heels but right now he has it in a ponytail. He actually has two different magics but will only use one since he has resentment for the one he was forced to learn. He uses Thread magic which he uses in battle and uses to help make the outfits for my performances but he doesn't just rely on his threads in battle. He is never seen without his hoodie, which is covered in black and white fox paw prints, and his usual jeans that are topped off with his boots that have an elevated heel for when he fights (and his low self esteem regarding his height but he'll never admit it).

Now that that's settled, I should probably tell you how we ended up in this hellish situation, hm?

Well,...

~~~~~2 Days Ago ~~~~~

"Whew! That was too close", I wheezed before keeling over in exhaustion. Nui plopped down next to me, breathing hard as well.

We just had to escape from the stage where I performed due to my insane fans trying to grab at me. Nui got pulled into because...well I grabbed him and pulled him with me. We literally had to haul ass for two hours before we can escape those monsters. Thank god Nui was able to pull us into an alley and create a fake wall with his threads or we would've been caught and possibly...let's not think about that.

"Damnit Ehgo! Why can't you ever have some fanboys or really anything that isn't fangirls?!", he said in an exasperated tone while undoing his threads with his needles.

Oh, forgot to mention that we are both gay. Just saying but back to the matter at hand.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Well whatever, let's just get back to the Inn", I sigh while getting up off the floor.

As soon as we walked out of the alleyway, though, we were instantly restrained by two thugs and the third guy, who looked retarded, knocked us out with chloroform.

~~~~Back to the Present~~~~

So yeah, now we are here and trying to find a way to set everyone free.

We kinda just hung there for awhile before the ceiling broke and a pink haired boy came crashing down in front of us. We all looked at him in surprise.

"Um...are you alright sir?", Nui asked in a concerned tone.

The boy bounced up off the floor and looked around before spotting us hanging from the wall.

"I'm good and you guys most be the one's Lucy saw get dragged away from the party", he said while strolling over to where we are and beginning to break the shackles with his bare hands.

After he broke Nui's and my shackles, we worked the feeling back into our wrists before walking up to the boy and thanking him.

"Thank you...um what's your name?", Nui asked.

"Oh, names Natsu and I'm a member of Fairy Tail!", he said while showing his tattoo on his shoulder.

I sharply went to look at Nui while he looked at me and we nodded in unison before turning back to Natsu.

"Im Ehgo and this is Nui and we are wandering performers that have been looking for the Fairy Tail Guild. We wanted to join but we didn't know where it was exactly", I said while introducing us and giving him a look like "you know where I'm going with this".

"Oh I can take you! I needed to take Lucy any-", he started to explain before the goons who originally took us hostage busted in the door to the room we are in.

"There he is! Get him!", Goon 1 shouted to his friends.

Natsu looked like he was getting ready to fight but Nui and I were not exactly happy about being kidnapped so we rushed forward first.

Nui pulled out his needles before saying,"Twin Stitching-Cruxification", causing the goons to be stitched to the wall as if they were on a cross. I followed up by cranking the volume on my headphones to maximum and saying," Devastating Bass", launching a large bullet of air that sent the them flying far away from the ship.

Nui put his needles away while I turned my headphones back down before turning around to face Natsu again. We sweatdropped at the look of amazement on his face.

We followed him up to the top of the ship where the asshole aka Bora was spouting all of his "I'm the best" crap before launching fire at us. We were going to grab Natsu and dodge but...he ate the flames.

We sat there and looked at him eat the flames as if it was a full course meal with our jaws dropped. We looked at each other before nodding and jumping off the ship and landing next to a cat with wings and the girl I'm assuming is Lucy.

"Now I got a fire in my belly!", he exclaimed while smashing his fists together and making his cheeks expand and saying," Fire Dragon's Roar!"

He exhaled a large stream of searing hot flames that blasted Bora's crew, whom were still stunned from when Natsu ate the flames, and knocked them out.

Natsu then jetted up into the air and launched at with his fist covered in flames and yelling out, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

He smashed his fist into Bora, causing the ship to collapse along with the guys, before landing back by us.

We cheered until we heard "GET THEM!" behind us. We turned around and saw that the Council was storming towards us. Natsu grabbed Lucy and said, "Let's Go!", before beginning to run away. Nui and I looked at each other before smiling and running after them.

Looks like we are in for a helluva ride!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back to give you guys another chapter of _**Fairy Tail- The Song of Our Hearts**_ and tell you guys the schedule for the updating of my stories. I will be updating this story and The Medic's Pup every Wednesday and Friday while I'll update Musical Mayhem and a new story that I plan on starting up soon ,so keep a look out, every Tuesday and I feel up to it, I might do a random update on a Saturday or Sunday. Also If you want to be in one of the stories, whether it be an extra or otherwise, PM me and i'll try to work it out! Same thing with any ideas or thoughts you may have. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, _**I am your Musical Sorceress so let's roll out!**_

 _ **~~~~Nui POV~~~~**_

We finally got away from the Council after running for over an hour and we were dead tired. Ehgo and I were sitting on a barrel that happened to be nearby while Happy, the flying cat, and Lucy were sitting on a bench. Natsu didn't look even slightly out of breath from all the running we just had to do. What the hell is this guy made of?!

"Come on guys! We are almost there!", Natsu yelled at us with a grin on his face," It's literally right around the corner!"

After hearing this, we got up and dragged ourselves after him with tears flowing down our faces.

After walking(dragging) for another 10 mins, we finally walk up to a building with Fairy Tail's mark on the door. We looked at each other and high fived each other with grins on our face. Ehgo, Lucy, and I strolled to the gates and took a breath before pushing it open together.

There are so many people here! It at least had to be a 30-40 members but only a few really stood out. There was girl with scarlet red hair dressed with an armor breast plate, a skirt, and armored boots eating a piece of strawberry shortcake. There was a guy that seemed to be stripping overtime without even thinking about it and there was also a girl that was literally downing barrels of what seems like alcohol.

Before I can say a greeting to everyone, Natsu surged forward and literally dropkicked a member while growling out," You bastard! That wasn't Salamander at the town square!"

We all looked at him with our jaws dropped but then the member hit him back and shouted, "It's not my fault that the rumors were wrong!"

Before long, there was literally a brawl going on inside the guild hall while Lucy, Ehgo, and I tried to avoid the magic bullets, ice, fire, and electricity but before me and Ehgo can get away, we were flattened by two heavy bodies.

 _ **~~~~Ehgo POV~~~**_

I find myself lying on the floor with a heavy weight on me. I struggled to get up for a minute before giving up and saying, "Can you get off of me?"

When he went to lift himself off of me, we locked eyes and I got lost in his hazel eyes. We stared at each other in a daze for a few more moments until he finally decided get up and bring me with him.

Just as I was about to say thank you,...he opened his mouth.

"Hey cutie, why don't you join me for dinner? It would be an honor to bask in my presence," he flirted while giving off what seemed to be sparkles.

I gawked at him for even saying something like that before I began to smile sadistically and putting on my headphones.

He looked at me ,confused and still waiting for my answer.

"Hehe this asshole deserves full power….yeah hehehe"

 _ **~~~~Nui POV~~~~**_

I looked at Ehgo and instantly began to pale. I know that face and it is not good at all. I grabbed Lucy and Happy before moving back and warning them to hold on.

Not even a second later, " _ **Chaotic Distortion!**_ " rang through the air and what followed was utterly devastating.

Loke and a few of the guild members in the area were bombarded with electrified sound waves and sent flying into the back of the guild, slamming into a person that was sitting upstairs in a small area.

The person got up and walked to the forefront and…...holy mother of god who the hell is that sex god?!

He stood at a tall 6'0 and was a muscled god with golden hair and a scar over his right eye. I would've spent more time gawking except I noticed the electricity that was coming off of him and how he was glaring at Ehgo. I instantly knew what that look meant and rushed to cut off the attack.

"You Brat…..", he said before launching a bolt of lightning at Ehgo.

I slid in front of Ehgo just in time before proceeding to using my threads to stitch together a wall from the floorboards. The lightning broke through but I took most of the hit, landing on my ass.

The adonis looked at me curiously before my sight was blocked off by a….a **giant?!**

I gawked at the behemoth before as he easily crushed Natsu with one hand.

" **YOU BRATS! STOP THIS FIGHTING THIS INSTANT"** , he roared.

Almost immediately, the fighting stopped with some of the members still in mid attack.

The giant stood there for a few more moments before shrinking and turning into… an old man?

He began to talk about the charges that Fairy Tail had racked up from the Council before looking at all of us and burning the reports.

He then basically told us that as long as whatever we were doing was right, fuck the law. The guild went off in a huge uproar of cheering and hollering.

Makarov, the guild master/giant/old man, proceeded to hop over to where Lucy was so I grabbed Ehgo and pulled him with me, but not before catching the curious look in the adonis's eye.

Makarov welcomed us to the guild while Mirajane Strauss, an S-class mage, got the stamp ready. I got my stamp on my right hand while Ehgo got his on his right cheek.

Makarov walked us to the balcony before announcing, " Everyone welcome your new guild mates, Nui,Ehgo, and Lucy! Let's have a celebration!"

The guild went into another uproar that eventually lead to us being pulled around as we are introduced to Grey, Cana, Erza, and so many other people. The party went on until nighttime before me and Ehgo left and even then it was still in full swing.

This is going to be a wild ride, ne?~


End file.
